


Muggles Won

by Megchad22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little something I dreamed up thanks to nonjon's 'you did what?' Just a play on the ignorance f the wizrding world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggles Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonjon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonjon).



> This is one I am exceptionally proud of. This was sparked off of the great Nonjon’s story “You Did What” in one particular scene the character run rings around a ministry worker implying that the Muggle world was quite a bit more informed than they thought. Thus this was born.

Harry Potter stood before the Wizegmot on trial for breaking the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery and performing a Patronous charm and a Lumos charm in front of Muggles; never mind that the muggle in question was his cousin and they were being attacked by Dementors, horrific creatures that suck the happiness and souls from people. The trial itself was clearly a political move by the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, who wished to discredit Harry in order to avoid admitting that Voldemort had returned. What Fudge didn’t know was that his decision would backfire so badly that his name would go down in legend as the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

“Harry James Potter, Stand and face judgment on the matter of Ministry V. Potter,” Minister Fudge called officially but with an undertone of glee that didn’t bode well for our teenaged hero. Harry stood calmly before the 25 judges of the Wizegmot only slightly aware of Headmaster Dumbledore’s presence with his old baby sitter Mrs. Figg to his right and the nervous presence of Arthur Weasley, the father of one of his best friends, sitting in the stands to his left. “Harry James Potter, on the charge of 2 counts of breaking the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery we the judges find you guilty; on the charge of four counts of breaking the Statute of Secrecy we find you not guilty. Do to your status as a minor and the relative severity of the charges we sentence you to the maximum punishment possible, expulsion from any and all magical schools you are currently enrolled in without the opportunity for appeal, and the snapping and/or destruction of any devices you are currently using to channel magic and a timed restriction on obtaining more. Upon you 30 th birthday you may obtain a wand or other such device but not before then, do you understand?” 

Harry looked deliberately at Percy, who was still rapidly taking notes as scribe for the court, “I understand and respect the choice made by the Wizegmot” none but Percy seemed to hear the slight emphasis on choice and all he did was to bob his head ever so slightly to show he understood. Harry freely handed his wand to the bailiff and only flinched slightly when the Minister snapped it with relish. 

“Then we consider this matter closed and declare that this court is now adjourned.” 

Harry allowed himself to be guided by an anxious Arthur Weasley into the hall, seemingly in shock over the snapping of his wand but really waiting for a special signal. When Percy approached the two and stiffly asked to speak to his father in private Harry smiled inside. Percy led them into an empty office and turned to Harry rather than his father, “What’s the word?” 

Ignoring the Arthur’s confusion Harry answered with a triumphant smile, “Let lose the hounds” 

Percy nodded sharply once and pulled a tablet computer from where he had hidden it within the room and marked a few things with a stylus. “Athena has been informed; her team will arrive in T-minus 5, word of warning Chess Master has authorized the Bookends to outfit Athena’s team, Boxer is in position with his people waiting for the go. Ghost has reported that the list has been evac’d, as has the ordered six blocks around the target and Mandrake says all is a go on the potion front.” 

“Access points?” 

“Floo will open in T-minus 3, at the signal Boxer’s team comes through the ceiling, my people will begin to pick off the targets in the chaos” 

Arthur Weasley was generally a patient man but he had finally reached his limit. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” 

*Ten minutes earlier* 

Hermione Granger didn’t jump when she felt the slight vibration near her side, she was too well trained for that, she merely excused herself to the bathroom where she took out the small compact mirror that she kept with her at all times. Opening it the face her comrade and friend Luna Lovegood, her face devoid of her usual dreamy expression. 

“What’s the word?” Hermione ask with the specialized greeting of their unit. 

“The choice has been made and as we speak the wand is being snapped.” 

Hermione nodded, they had feared this response and had taken steps to follow orders should the situation deteriorate like this. “It’s time then, I’ll see you on the other side.” She closed the compact with a snap and left the bathroom knowing that Luna would fulfill her duties and get the other squads in place and waiting for Leader’s signal. She reentered the living room to see her team scattered throughout the crowd of well wishing order members, she spoke above the din “Chess Master”, Ron’s face snapped to hers and the order members in the room looked at her in confusion, “We have our marching orders.” 

Her team moved with the efficiency born of training getting up from their seats, silently. Ron moved quickly toward the twins, speaking to them with serious intent for a few moments before they vanished toward their rooms. Ginny walked confidently out into the entrance hall, over to the portrait of Walburga Black and pressed on a corner of her frame before she could start screaming. The surprised painting’s eyes bugged out as her entire frame sprang forward to reveal a shallow area behind it filled with five FLAK vests, a matching number of earphone walkie-talkies, two tablet computers and enough firepower to take out a small country. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny pulled on their vest and put in their earphones just in time for the twins to reappear with a small sack. 

“Chess Master has given…” began Fred as he opened the sack on a nearby side table revealing even more strange looking weapons before catching the vest and earphone that George tossed him. 

“…Us the permission…” 

“… To field test…” 

“…Some of our newer items in this assault.” 

Hermione nodded decisively, “Very well, who gets what?” 

“Knowing how much…” 

“…Spit Fire adores corrosive chemicals…” 

“…We decided…” 

“Stop with the twin-speak, there isn’t the time” Ron ordered. 

“Fine” George huffed, “Spit Fire, your new gun fires acid pellets specially designed to interact with the chemicals present in the human body, they shouldn’t melt anything but bodies and that should be thirty seconds or less.” 

Ginny smiled as she accepted the gun, “It’s going to be a bitch to clean later” She said wickedly. 

“Athena, I know you were hoping for a light saber; this is the best we got” Fred handed Hermione a pair of medium sized daggers with strange carvings on the front. “Press the button on the side” Holding the dagger easily in her hand she did so only to see the markings light up and the daggers give off the faint crackle of electricity. Her eyes lit up. 

“Now Chess Master I know you prefer you own gun,” George started referring to the custom made masterpiece that had been in Ron’s hands for the last three years, “So this time we are leaving that alone provided you bring some of our grenades along. We, of course will have our own little goodies to add to the festivities. Now we do have one very special item for everyone” He held out five bands that was taken and wrapped around five wrists; they noted with interest that their weapons had seemed to disappear leaving five teenagers in normal muggle clothing. 

“Just remember to avoid hitting your own people this time” Ron said sternly. 

“Yes, Sir” both the twins chorused more seriously than the order has ever seen them. 

Hermione look them all over, deliberately ignoring the gaping order behind them, and smiled in satisfaction, “Mandrake will be leading the evac units and Ghost is managing the comms; Stickler is making contact with Leader and awaiting the signal.” Hermione paused and let her entire demeanor shift, she stood straighter and barked out a harsh “Move out, team” 

Before they could move toward the door a loud voice called out, “And just where do you think you’re going?” Molly Weasley made herself known. 

Her usually intimidating demeanor was somewhat stunted by the fact that none of her children even slowed down on their way to the front door. Hermione took momentary pity on the adults whose lives were about to be turned upside down, “We are following our orders, Mrs. Weasley.” She slid out of the house before any of them could respond and in the few moments it took for anyone from the collective to pick their jaws off the floor and get out of the house the teens were gone. 

*Present* 

After Arthur Weasley lost his temper both Harry and Percy turned to him, regarding him silently; Harry sighed. “Stickler, get our gear. I’ll take care of your father.” 

“Yes, Sir” Percy moved to the far end of the room tapping the wall then taking out a knife to pry a decorative panel off the wall on the far end of the room. 

“Arthur Weasley, By order of Queen Elizabeth II Sovereign of all England you are hereby commanded to surrender all weapons and magical devices during this investigation into the legality of your employer the Ministry for Magic. Should you cooperate and no wrong doing is found your belongings will be returned to you in the same condition that you gave them up in.” 

“Harry what are you talking about? The Ministry of Magic creates the laws for our world, we may not like the laws but they are legal.” 

Harry accepted a FLAK vest from Percy, strapping it on with practiced ease. He looked at his friend’s father with sympathy, “The ministry _for_ Magic is a division of the British government under the Queen and Prime Minister, The Parliament makes the laws, not the Ministry. Until the Ministry proved itself to be completely corrupt or incompetent the Queen was willing to let it govern itself. Today it crossed that line and will be brought back under the direct purview of the British government and investigated to ensure that the issues are corrected.” 

“Corrected? Harry…” 

“Leader, all teams are in position; awaiting your signal. We need to finish this up.” 

“Right Stickler; Arthur Weasley, this is your last opportunity, if you refuse to cooperate you will have to be treated as an enemy combatant. I don’t want to do that Mr. Weasley, Stickler doesn’t want that, please surrender.” Harry pulled out a weapon that most wizards wouldn’t recognize; even he wasn’t all that familiar with the strange metal shape though he knew that having it used on him would be extremely painful if not deadly. Strangely it didn’t look like the gun was out of place in his son’s friend’s young hands. Finally he put his hands up in surrender and allowed his middle son to frisk him, relieving him of his watch, his wand and holster, and his identification badge. He didn’t resist as his hands were bound and didn’t speak when both his son and Harry offered their own apologies at his treatment, explaining that this was a requirement. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him was a strangely shaped quill like device that Percy stuck into his arm. 

*I sit corrected* 

Harry turned to Percy, “Send out the signal for the attack, tell them to get me one Death Eater from every department and as of now use minimal force, but be prepared to use deadly force when necessary.” 

Percy made a few notes with his stylus, a professional look on his face. It amazed Harry sometimes to think how well the rabble rousing Weasley’s fit into the queens special services. It was equally easy to forget that not everyone had grown up with his level of secrets, knowing that behavior and treatment depended on where his family was not who they were. 

When he was young it confused him, and Dudley too for that matter, how on Privet Drive he was nothing more than an unwanted servant. Then when they were brought to headquarter it was suddenly okay for Dudley to play with him and for him to have toys and regular food. Then when the boys had turned eight they along with several other eight year olds had been brought to headquarter for things to be explained. Percy’s voice knocked him out of his short reminisce, “The Signal is given, Leader” 

Harry smiled, “The let’s go clean up the courts, Stickler.” The pair left the room weapons drawn, ready to begin following their queen’s orders. 

Within three hours the Ministry for Magic had been stripped of all personnel, marked death eaters were locked down in a block of cells on site. The twins took charge of making them spill their guts, much to the merriment of the teams. Lower level employees were herded into court rooms where the three six man teams recruited from Smeltings by Boxer slowly combed over for traces of enchantments, potions and proof of corruption. 

The department heads, including Arthur Weasley were brought into courtroom ten where not too long ago Harry’s wand was snapped. Arthur was starting to stir from his chemically induced nap when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley Dursley, and Percy entered the room; each one was still dressed in their Flak vest and still armed to the teeth. As soon as they walked in Minister Fudge jumped up, his face purple, and screamed, “I will see you jailed for this, Potter!” 

Harry didn’t as much as twitch in response to the threat, his face set to a deadly seriousness as he spoke. “Minister, Department Heads, Members of the Wizegmot, I have been commanded to inform you that by the decree of her majesty Queen Elizabeth II the Ministry for Magic as it is currently configured is now disbanded pending an investigation into the corruption, nepotism, and mismanagement that is the norm. All forms of magical government in Britain now revert back to the crown as per the Merlin treaty of 999A.D. and the Queen has assigned my teams to the inspection, reformation, and reallocation of people and resources. Your people are being vetted as we speak and you will each be instructed to collect all relevant files to be examined; you will each be accompanied by three of my people.” He turned to Dumbledore, “Headmaster, we need all documentation of the running of Hogwarts from you as well as the reality of what is needed and what needs to be abolished.” 

There was an explosion of noise in which nearly the entire room called him a liar, denied that any muggle had power over them, or just plain shouted. The only ones who were silent were Arthur Weasley, who merely allowed himself to be led from the room to collect the information required, and Dumbledore who simply let the chaos reign for a moment. Dumbledore then was able to calm the distraught officials after some effort on his part and turned back the silent, serious faced group with a grandfatherly look pasted on his face, “Now, Harry, surely there is a better method for expressing your displeasure at the turn of event than this. This is so destructive, and really quite childish.” 

The faintest hints of anger entered both Ron and Hermione’s eyes but they held themselves still allowing their leader to handle the situation. Harry’s eyes were sharp when they met Dumbledore’s and his words were clipped. “This is you final chance to cooperate.” He spoke to the group, “if you choose to not to cooperate than be aware that you will be arrested and jailed for breaking the queens laws and supporting an illegal corrupt organization.” 

It was almost surprising how quickly everyone capitulated after that; there was nothing like the threat of jail time to persuade a reluctant group of people to help. The department heads were dispatched and Percy was chosen to organize the incoming information for the teams. Harry, recognized as one of the youngest Leaders since the inception of the Unit when the Magical world broke from the non-Magical world, stood with Ron, Hermione, and Dudley watching the process centuries in the making. 

It would surprise most of the magical world just how connected the non magical world is to them. The magical world was stuck in a time period not much farther along than when the witch burnings were taking place; they never paid attention to the advances of the non magical world or the group that had grown under their noses with every generation of muggleborns that had been invited to the school since the founders themselves walked the halls. What had started as a small group of muggleborns and their families had quickly ballooned out as technology developed. This group tracked, monitored, and studied the magicals. During the time of the lesser bubonic plague during the seventeenth century the group had become an open secret among the muggles, who had figured out ways to tell if they had been obliviated even if they couldn’t yet reverse the process. It had been unanimously decided that the magicals were not ready to be exposed so they were allowed to keep their ‘secret’ and the Unit was fully formed dedicated to developing counter measures to common wizarding mischief, chiefly the obliviate, as well as track the movements of the wizarding world and in general be the queens secret ambassadors to the world. The group had grown to a worldwide movement by World War I and by World War II the only people who didn’t know that muggles were informed about the wizarding world were those who didn’t grow up in the muggle world. 

Until Harry started Hogwarts no one had ever considered adding purebloods to a group. Harry was already the leader of his group. Every new group of muggleborns began their training at age eight so that they would be ready to fit into the perception of muggleborns within the magical world. Harry, by becoming friends with and then trusting Ron opened whole new possibilities that no one had ever thought of. He quickly recruited Neville as well, after the sandy haired boy stood up to them at the end of first year. Neville became their chief potions supplier quickly when he wasn’t around Snape; he rarely fought but was a major coordinator when evacuations were necessary. It was Ron who recruited the Twins after he became the head of R &D midway through his second year, surprisingly his gift for strategy translated well into creative thinking and when he was interested in the subject matter he could research almost as well as Hermione. Hermione had been Harry’s right hand from the day they began training at age 8, and like Dudley was a Team Leader. She was his SIC in the magical world like Dudley was his SIC in the muggle world. She was the one who recruited Luna Lovegood, and the witch would go on to be their Information/misinformation tactical specialist. After the Basilisk incident Ginny was brought in, first for true medical and mental treatment then to join Luna and Ron on Hermione’s team. Percy, Harry recruited personally midway through third year as a personal assistant, he recruited his own team from Ministry workers over the last year. All told there were nearly 100 people who ultimately answered to Harry between all the recruits from the various schools and departments. They would in turn become the temporary government as several specialist sifted through incomplete records and incompetence cases for nearly six months before they could even begin to put a permanent government in place. 

Tom Riddle, an unfortunate causality of the time he grew up, slipped through more than a few cracks with the overworked orphanage workers. Some would later remember the little boy as they watched on the news as the man was taken down by a multinational task team and wonder what he could have been. With the death of Riddle it was clear that something had to give. 

It would be decided eventually to fully declassify everything worldwide. Slowly, gently the magical-raised would be brought into the current century. Education became more standardized and magic was classed as a special talent. Hogwarts continued not unchanged but successful. That however is a different story. 


End file.
